Ghost Files
by Angelik Nightmare
Summary: What happens when the fate of the world lies in the gands of one human? What if he doesn't care about anything except his dead lover? excuse me if the rating is too high...
1. Angels & Shadows

**( .) Author: Angelik Nightmare**

**( .) Disclaimer: I got tired of writting the whole thing that "I don't own and don't make money" so you know what I have to say without me tippind...**

**( .) Note: Just so you know, there are crossovers from about 5-6 series, ooc, oc, character death, LEMON scenes, blood scenes, drama scenes and so many other scenes that I'm not going to tell right now...**

_Who would love me so much that he would cast aside his own precious life? If someone were to drown in the sea of my tears and die for my sake, then I would be released from the stone and return to life... to live once more. But if I were to come back one day, which would give me the most important thing...? Then I would cry, alone... cry for my tomb... longing for my stone...Of what use would my blood be, even if it were **l**ike wine? For it would not be able to bring back the one who loved me the most from the water's depths..._

**I. Angels & Shadows**

Not everything is what it seems to be. Not many are aware of what hides in the shadows of the night... and even if it were to be found out... only the strong, those able to protect themselves would remain, the rest ceasing to exist.

The hidden world was a cruel one, and could bring destruction at any moment. It was a place ruled by demons and people with extremely strong spiritual power. There has been a battle for supremacy between the two worlds for hundreds of years. But lately, something was happening in The Spiritual World, something important and of bad prophesies. The demons were getting stronger, as well as more violent all of a sudden, and because of the enormous negative energies that were released, the barrier that separated The Spiritual World from The Human World was beginning to deteriorate. Besides, monsters of small sizes could easily go through it; therefore TheSevenAngelsthat kept the peace in The Human World were busy over their heads. Their names were: Setsuna, Erys, Haruka, Valdyos, Alexiel, Kuray and Minamino.

This order was under Minamino's command. He was the youngest son of the former lieder. He was a hard worker with a sharp sense of justice, and was also a very devoted friend. Unfortunately, he didn't get very well with his older brother, Manten, who was in charge of the "rival" organization, as Minamino had grown to call it. He has been jealous of his brother since they were little, because Manten was always praised by their father for the reason that he was best in their training. Manten was the perfect son and soldier. Moreover, he never ceased to make their father proud in battle, while Minamino was more interested in books, rather that violence.

Setsuna was Minamino's right hand. He considered Minamino his mentor and never went out of his word. Setsuna was kind of a "loose canon" and only Minamino could control him. He had a delinquent past that still haunted him from time to time. He blamed himself for Sara's death, his younger sister. He believed it was punishment from God for the love he felt towards Sara, fore Setsuna's feelings weren't those for a sister, but for a woman, a lover...

Erys and Haruka were the only female members from the group. Haruka, daughter of a fire-demon, was left alone after her mother perished in a battle, therefore remaining a three year old orphan. Her father was human, so she lived a normal person's life until the age of thirty. A shinigami-demon named Reaper attacked her adoptive parents, Haruka loosing her family for the second time. Reaper's minions held her hostage for three weeks. She was beaten and battered, raped and tortured, but she never broke. One day she was cut open and left slowly to bleed to death. Reaper tried to take her soul... that's when she first discovered her power... she found out she was an Elemental, a total master of one element. With her last strength, her spirit raised a sea of fire that burned everything in its way... only Reaper remained unharmed. He found a strong spirit that waited the ultimate moment to reveal itself. He decided to make Haruka a proposition: to take some of his power and become Death's Right Hand. Her job was to eliminate all those who opposed Reaper and provide him with more souls to burn in Hell. She obeyed a while, and after she became strong enough she imprisoned Reaper in Hell, with no way of returning. That took all of her power so she was found laying half-dead by a member of the Sanada clan. They felt the strength she possessed and decided to take her in as one of the family. After everything that she had been through she felt a burning flame inside her that was fuelled by her hate towards the demon race. She joined the Angels hoping that, maybe someday, the flame inside her will start to fade away. Erys was attracted to one named Kamui, despite the fact that he responded coldly to her feelings. Both girls were very stubborn and just wouldn't take no for an answer. They've been punished several times for trying to go to The Spiritual World and acting on their own, but that didn't stop them.

Valdyos and Alexiel were the only independent shinigami (death messengers) because they stopped Death from taking its course many times in order to protect Kamui and Kuray, who, theoretically, should of killed each other years ago. Valdyos and Alexiel were originally half demons, half angels. Their destiny was to make sure that Kamui and Kuray survive until Judgment Day. An ancient dream-gazer (one who can see the future through dreams, or can enter another's thoughts) saw the end of the worlds brought by Kamui, along with a woman at his side. The prophet gave both of them a very important task: to make sure Kamui doesn't die before fulfilling his destiny.

Kuray was Kamui's Twin Star (this means he had the opposite fate that Kamui had; you see, Kamui's power was so great, he needed someone of equal strength as enemy to keep the balance). He was some sort of guardian angel for Kamui, although Kamui tried to kill his Twin Star whenever he had the chance. They should have had the same power, except that Kamui was permanently training and Kuray couldn't keep up no matter how hard he tried.

They were all ex-members of **Omens – Army of Seven Shadows**, the order from The Spiritual World. Because of the misunderstandings that took place after the former lieder's death, the union split in two sides: Angels and **Shadows**. The never-ending between these two powers rages within us... but still... there is no light without darkness...

The command of the organization had to be shared between the previous lieder's sons: Manten and Minamino. But they had different opinions in everything, so they didn't get along. Minamino was a hard worker and a pacifist. He believed that the two worlds can coexist, while Manten thought that demons must be exterminated for the humans to survive.

**The Omens** had the belief that The Human World must never know about the other world's existence, and that the demons had to be separated immediately. They supposed this must be done because the woman from Kamui's future was not human, so they assumed she was some kind of specter, or a youkai ( the highest level of a demon), and because of her Kamui made the wrong judgment. However, TheAngels did not agree, so, in order to prevent anymore arguing, they agreed that TheSevenAngels will protect The Human World, while **The Omens** will be in charge of The Spiritual World.

**The Omens – Army of Seven Shadows** were trying their best to keep the balance, to prevent anymore demons from getting beyond the barrier; and they never failed. These young assassins were: Manten, Jakotsu, Yoji, Gaara, Sasuke, Lumiere and Kamui.

Each of them had a different style and personality. Manten was the lieder of the group. He was always strict and supervised everything that was happening in both worlds. His powers were based on battle strategies, on calculating the opponent's speed, foreseeing his moves, and his weapon was the double katana. Manten had no one special in his life, although he knew about Haruka's feelings. Despite the fact that he was quite a good looking young man and many women were crazy about him, he showed no interest in their advances whatsoever.

Jakotsu and Yoji had a unique ability, never seen anywhere else. They could manipulate shadows, darkness... but they changed into a demonic form every time they used their 'gift', one that seemed more of a curse with the passing of each day. Whenever they reverted to their demonic form the desire to kill became stronger and stronger. It's normal to forget things from the past, but it looked as if the darkness slowly steals their memories. Manten assumed that if it shall continue this way they will become hollow themselves, nothing but mindless killing machines. Because of their abilities their comrades named them 'Shadowmancers'. They both lost their families in a great battle for land several years ago. They were adopted by the same old lady, neither of them remembering anything from before that day. Every single clue to their origins, every historical document regarding any of the citizens from that time was whipped out. Jakotsu and Yoji were the only ones to posses such powers, so they assumed they were brothers. They grew to fear their own ability, thus they tried not to depend on it. Both of them started training their spiritual power, and as a result, after a few years, Yoji could posses any objects by sending his energy into the desired object, while Jakotsu specialized himself in illusion, multiplication and mind controlling.

Gaara liked to be more brutal, but not just in fights, in everything. His weapon was a giant-sized battle ax, which none of his comrades ever managed to lift. His violent behavior was due to the rough treatment his father subjected him as a child. But Gaara said that helped him built a strong character. He trusted none, except his companions. Although he was handsome, no woman could get near him. His friends called him 'The Untouchable'. Gaara believed that a woman's nature is the most unreliable thing, and you can't put your trust in them, because they'll betray you the next second.

Sasuke was master in martial arts. With his God-like speed and his wind-cutting moves no one could keep up with him. He killed foes by hitting them in the essential parts of the body. Sasuke trained at his family's shrine. His grandfather was the best priest that ever existed. However, the temple was destroyed by demons fifteen years ago. That's when Sasuke started hating yoykais with all his spirit. Kamui found him when he was only ten. He was covered in the blood of some demons he had just slaughtered. Kamui became his mentor, his protector... Kamui was the person Sasuke admired the most.

Lumiere was an incredibly refined young man. He came from a very wealthy, highly-classed family, remaining the single heir to the Sanada family fortune after the death of his older brother, Laramy. As a result, to Lumiere it was everything about the style. For that matter he chose the twin kodachy as weapon. He believed they were the most elegant and personal killing objects, but he was quite skilled with the samurai sword as well. He was a very powerful Spellsworder (a warrior whose magic core is inside of a sword and who is skilled in merging sword styles and dark arts). Women always loved Lumiere and he loved them back, but only one person really mattered to him. Lumiere lived with Haruka almost four years, when his uncle found her laying half-dead. He helped her learn to control her powers, and without realizing, he started falling in love with her. Haruka had feelings for Lumiere too, but neither of them had the courage to confess.

Kamui was the loner type, the black sheep of the group, as you may say. He acted only as he believed he should, that's why he was permanently in conflict with Manten. Actually, the former lieder of the order wished that Kamui would remain in charge, but he refused firmly. Manten was very jealous on Kamui – Kamui was the only person who ever made Manten feel inferior to someone else – because everything Manten did, Kamui did it better and most of the guys really looked up to him . Quiet as the shadow, and fast as the wind, his strength had many forms. He could use his spiritual power in a lot of ways; in fact, he was the most powerful member of **The Omens**. No one knew much about him, except his comrades, but they never brought word about his past. Kamui's weapon was The Holy Sword of Heaven, which appeared out of his aunt's body, bringing death for the woman. Kamui's mother, Shirou Kotory, died as a double sacrifice, with the purpose of taking with her all the misfortunes that would emerge in her son's path. An old and wise oracle told Kotory that a dark future awaits Kamui, and the fates of both worlds lie in his decisions. But in the old prophet's dream, Kamui did not make the right choice, therefore destruction found both worlds. That date remained known as Judgment Day. So The Holy Sword of Heaven was given to him, hoping that maybe it will be a good guide for Kamui. The boys knew all that, but they trusted their friend and that was enough for them.

The conclusion in this: Kamui will be an important piece for the future of humanity. It's up to him if he'll just leave it be and protect the hopes of these worlds, or bring change (it's referring to destroying, then rebuilding the worlds by his own will).

**The Omens** were tremendously strong, and seemed to be born with the killer instinct. They showed no mercy to none of the foes, not even to women or children demons. But their lack of compassion made them unstoppable.

They lived in a big mansion, up on Cursed Hill. It was so huge, you could get lost extremely easy on the four levels it had. The boys still had problems with the orientation from time to time. The rooms were classy, very sophisticated. The interior garden was full of flowers that grew on their own, out of nowhere, without rain or light, entirety in darkness.

Every single demon wanted to destroy **The Omens**, so that house was the perfect place for their control center, because even monsters feared it. Whenever you just thought about it, you suddenly felt very lonely, like you didn't have any reason to live. It was a sinister place, with an unsolved history. They say that in that house lived a beautiful girl, together with her parents and her fiancé. She used to sing every day, and played the flute at night. Everyone loved her, and she loved them back. But on a foggy evening, a horrible scream was heard from that house and the sky suddenly turned bloody red. Some who were on the hill said that they heard the young girl's voice. They couldn't understand precisely what she said, but it sounded like she was cursing someone. The next day, a few men went to the mansion, but they were horrified of the changes that materialized over night: in the place of the flower garden that surrounded the grounds appeared a cemetery. On the graves were only names of girls her age... and you could almost hear them crying. They went inside and they found her parent's bodies in a pool of blood, but the girl and her fiancé were missing and were never seen from that night.

**( .) This is the first chapter of the story and pleaaaaaase forgive me if it was boring I had to describe the characters, right?" Constructive criticism very welcomed as well as flamers marshmallows taste really good**


	2. The Flute Lady

Manten woke them all up really early. Some demons were trying to break the barrier to The Human World. TheSevenAngels were sustaining the kekkai ( spiritual barrier) from the other side. For some reason, it looked like the monsters were running from something... they were frightened. When they reached The Haunted Wood – the only place connected to The Human World – not only monsters (youkays, as** The Omens** named them), but humans too, all trying to break through. Kamui jumped in the middle of them and slew a few that attacked him.

- You just don't know when to quit! said Manten. As long as we're securing the barrier, no one gets through!

- They've been acting like mad for almost a month! joined Minamino.

- You're the worst! replayed one of the demons, named Juromaru. Living on that cursed hill... she may have already possessed you!

- Be possessed by whom? asked Jakotsu laughing.

- By the Flute Lady! She arrives at my house every night, she starts playing her flute, and short after that, my woman tries to kill me, but in the morning she doesn't remember a thing! It gives me the creeps! says Juromaru with a horrified expression on his face.

- And she's coming from that mansion of yours! I wouldn't be surprised if you were the ones telling her to do this! I can't read the minds of none of you! Maybe you're tired of dealing with us! adds a human medium.

- We never had someone else stain their hands in our place. We won't start now. says Lumiere with the same elegance as usual.

- Are you sure it's not a rumor to keep us busy until you'll break the barrier? asked sarcastic Setsuna.

- I don't know what you're going to do, but if I were you, I'd take care of her first! There'll be more and more of us wanting to leave this wretched realm. The barrier can't stand too many, and you can't fight forever! spoke a human.

- After she's done with us you'll be next! shouted a youkay.

- I... I don't... really want her to leave... said a human.

- Are you insane! DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?

The monsters took distance from the one who said that.

- My daughter is very found of her. Every morning, she tells me that the Flute Lady told her a beautiful story. Besides, last night I found a flute on my child's bed. She said that the Flute Lady forgets it sometimes, but she comes for it the next day.

- You crazy old fool! yelled a youkai. Aren't you worried about your daughter? That poltergeist will steal your girl's soul!

- She won't! he said. My daughter hasn't been acting any different. She's actually been a lot happier since the Flute Lady visited her. She started playing with other children. I don't know what that maiden, or whatever she is, has done to my child, but I'm grateful to her

- We haven't registered anything like this in The Human World. said Haruka. There's nothing unusual on our side.

- We didn't sense any strange energies either. announced Valdyos and Alexiel. This means she hasn't passed through the kekkai, or she's no angel or demon.

**The Omens** decided to go back to the mansion and search around. Come to think about it, they've never been to the cemetery, basement or attic.

- You don't suppose that story is true, do you? asks Yoji, with a shiver in his voice.

- Don't tell me you're scared! It's just another demon that we're going to kill! says Gaara, waving his ax. I'll blow her head off with one swing!

- But Alexiel said thatThe Flute Lady is not a demon! thought Jakotsu.

- What if she really didn't go to The Human World? asked Sasuke. Then we don't know for sure that she's no youkai.

- I think it's just a way to keep us busy until they figure a way to get through the barrier. We shouldn't take it seriously. says Kamui, skeptic as always.

- They were all telling the truth. replies Sasuke. Didn't you see their faces?

- I say they're only good actors. Anyone can perform like that with a little practice! says Lumiere. What do you think Manten?

- We should investigate. I agree with Sasuke. Something frightened them bad, and I'm curious about this Flute Lady that comes from our mansion.

- Then we should start from the cemetery. suggests Kamui.

They entered the burial ground called 'Weeping Lovers'. Only young ladies were resting here, with ages between 15 and 24. In the middle stood a grave with no name, only with an inscription: 'Banished angels have no choice but to become demons', and the portrait of a beautiful girl. The boys remained speechless, and couldn't believe their eyes.

- What's the meaning of this? shouted Jakotsu. This woman always appears in my dreams... she... she sings me to sleep...

- She sings to me too! says Yoji.

- I've seen her too. joins Sasuke. However, in my dream... she cries... cries bloody tears.

- It looks like she's been in all of our dreams. says Lumiere. Nevertheless, how do we know she's the Flute Lady?

Kamui looked behind the stone.

- Here's your proof.

In his hand was a golden flute. No one was playing it, but you could hear its music. Kamui looked at the painting. She had long, black hair, striking jade eyes, cherry lips and rosy cheeks. She was a splendid maiden, like a sakura flower in bloom.

- This is the first time I see her face. says Kamui.

- What do you mean by that? asks Manten.

- She's been in my dreams since I was a child, but she never came out of the shadows. I don't even know her name... nothing about her...

- You haven't seen her until now? repeats Gaara.

- No. She just plays this flute every night, over and over again. Although I know her song by heart, it still... brings me peace whenever I hear it. When I'm asking who she is... the answer is always the same: 'Close this world... Open the next...' I think she's referring to the barrier.

- So she really is on the demon's side! shouts Gaara lifting his ax, smashing the funeral stone along with her portrait.

They were all waiting for something to happen, for the Flute Lady to get angry, but everything was quiet.

_**- Do you hate me so much that you don't even want me to be remembered?**_

They heard the sad voice of a girl. They couldn't see her, but they heard her crying. She let two tears fall on her grave and it was suddenly restored, but Gaara's ax was turned to pieces.

_**- You broke my grave... I broke the thing that broked it.**_

- Come back here! shouted Gaara. You think I'll let you get away after what you've done to my ax?

They were still on guard, but the Flute Lady already left.

- Sh... She's scary!

Jakotsu and Yoji were holding each other, shaking their teeth off.

- She's gone. said Kamui.

- This first meeting went well! replied Lumiere with a little sarcasm.

- Let's get back to the house and see what more we can find out. suggested Sasuke.

They went in the attic. Everything was covered with dust. There were portraits of the Flute Lady everywhere, all different sizes too.

- I guess she really lived in this mansion. said Yoji. It's kind 'a creepy, isn't it?

- There are many documents here. Let's see what we can discover about her. said Lumiere.

They started to get very curious about this mysterious maiden, so a lot of questions materialized. Who was she? What was she? A ghost? A ghoul? Clearly, she was dead, but what was still keeping her here?

- Check it out! Guys, come here!

Jakotsu was staring at a piece of paper.

- It's her birth certificate. She's 999 years old! Her name's Ayanami Himura. Her family's roots date since the Samurai Era!

- Something's strange. said Kamui. Look at these portraits of her. Notice any difference?

- Oh! She has ribbons in her hair!

- No Yoji. She's happy in all of them. replied Sasuke.

- So what? asked Gaara.

- Remember the painting from the cemetery? It was full of bitterness, and hate. answered Lumiere.

- Let's look for her room. suggested Manten. Hopefully we'll find out more about Ayanami.

They found it on the second floor, near the garden. This was getting stranger by the minute. The mansion and its rooms were hundreds of years old, but Ayanami's room looked brand new. The candles were still burning and the red roses filled the air with their scent. The bed-sheets were made of red silk, as well as the soft pillows that sat on the floor. On a small glass table they found several perfume bottles. Their frequencies were so exotic; they turned you on only by thinking that a woman could smell that way. It was full of old chests and antique books. The boys searched everywhere, but with no result.

- All that's left is the basement. said Sasuke.

The cellar appeared to be a waste of time: nothing but very old bottles of refined sake, wine and whisky.

- Great! We've searched all night and found that she's an old pampered relic named Ayanami Himura! shouted angry Yoji.

- We'll continue after we get some sleep. Minamino will want to know the details. I think we should pay a visit to our demon friends. said Manten.

- That if their wives don't kill them! laughed Gaara.

Kamui dreamed he was back in the cemetery. She was waiting for him, sitting patient on her stone. Ayanami started playing her flute like always. It was a sad song, one that made you fell like going to sleep and never waking up.

- Why don't you let me see your face? he asked.

Ayanami stepped out of the darkness, revealing her beautiful features. Kamui remained amazed. He who had never felt anything for anyone, except maybe respect for **The Omens**... he was mesmerized by her emerald eyes. Kamui's stomach was in knots.

- Why do the monsters fear you so much? What are you? Answer me!

_**- Until now you have asked me who I am... but now you ask me what I am... You have no right to a response.**_

And with that she disappears, and Kamui suddenly woke up. He felt... attracted to her in some way. Who was she? What was she?


End file.
